simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbra Berry is a character from the SIMGM Glee spoofs. She is based on the Glee ''character of the same name. She is played by Lea Michsim, who is the Sim equivalent of Lea Michele . Biography Rachel Berry has a major obsession with her boyfriend Finn Hudson. She is Shelby Corcoran's biological daughter, although she often can't remember this, and lives with her two gay dads, Hiram and LeRoy. Season Two Just Say No to Boys Rachel ]]first appears during a meeting of the G.W.S.L.R.A.T.B. club. Quinn tells her that she cannot attend the meeting because she and Finn aren't dating anymore; she is then shown in a flashback outside Finn's bedroom, stalking him. This is the first (of many) examples of her major obsession with him. Rachel then begins to join Quinn in rallying the girls to stand up and prove that they can have good storylines without their boyfriends, only to lose her resolve when Finn enters the choir room with the other boys. She blurts out that she wants Finn to be her baby daddy, at which he looks confused. Lazy Directions Rachel is kicked out of glee club rehersals by Will Schuester because she constantly disrupts the club encounters with sugestions, even though he praises suggestions coming from the Glee Club boys, such as "I think we should sing a song", or "A song with music!". Because of her break up with Finn, she goes to Dalton Academy to ask Kurt for help, and he tells her to try and make him jealous, so he will want her more. She pays Glen (a red headed, Barbara-Streisand-loving version of Finn) to pretend to be her boyfriend, and they go on one date. However, at the end of it, Rachel gets angry that he is "too perfect", and comes to the conlusion that he is gay because he doesn't treat her badly like Finn used to. Later on, Rachel admits to Finn that she tried to make him jealous, and that they should try and go to friendship counselling, but he refuses to go because they aren't friends anymore. Fuinn vs Fabrevans vs Finchel Rachel enters the choir room in a (hideous) dress which leads to her being mocked by the rest of the club. It leads to an outburst where she gives the Glee Club a piece of her mind (with lots of swearing). At the end of her rant, Will's voice brings her out of her rant, which is found out to be all in her head. Seeing her standing in front of everyone, Will asks her if she is looking for attention again, before seding her to the corner. In the hallway, Finn gives her a pep talk, but she doesn't accept it because he didn't defend her in the choir room. Girl's Got Issues Rachel sends a note to Finn's house telling him to meet him at the schools auditorium. Later when Finn meets up with her, she turns the auditorium to a beach backdrop, and asks Finn to go back out with her. He declines this, and it leads to her singing ''Obsession of Finn, in which he also sings and accompanies her on the drums. Her, Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes are having coffee at the Lima Bean, where Mercedes and Kurt point out that her obsession for Finn is slightly... obsessive. Quinn and Rachel are seen having counselling from Emma, which leads to another argument with Quinn. Season Three To be added Songs Solos Season Three PuppetOnAString.jpg|Puppet on a String|link=Puppet on a String Duets Season Two ObsessionOfFinn.jpg|Obsession of Finn (Finn) (Girl's Got Issues)|link=Obsession of Finn ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyForYou.jpg|Clinically Insanely Crazy For You (Quinn) (Neglect This Way) (cut)|link=Clinically Insanely Crazy For You RowRowRowYourBoat.jpg|Row Row Row Your Boat (Jesse) (Prom Rumours)|link=Row Row Row Your Boat Perfect.jpg|Perfect (Kurt) (New York Funeral)|link=Perfect SmackThat.jpg|Smack That (Finn) (New York Funeral)|link=Smack That Season Three WhenYoureGoodToMama.jpg|When You're Good To Mama (Mercedes) (Pot of Asian Gold)|link=When You're Good To Mama FunnyHoney.jpg|Funny Honey (Shelby) (Mash Time) (cut)|link=Funny Honey ThatIsAllIWantForChristmas.jpg|That is All I Want For Christmas (Blaine) (Non-episode specific)|link=That is All I Want For Christmas Solos (In a Group Number) Quotes Trivia * Along with Finn, sang the first original song, written by The Boss. * Is the Glee Club member who has appeared in most songs in the Spoofs. * Makes a perfect imitation of Quinn Fabray's voice. * Is obsessed with Finn. * Wants to be on Broadway. * Shelby constantly forgets that she is her daughter. Gallery Blaine and Rachel.png Rachel.PNG Rachel.png Rachel3.PNG Rachel and Finn2.png Rachel at Dinner.png Rachel Berry.png NeglectThisWay52.jpg NeglectThisWay42.jpg NeglectThisWay40.jpg NeglectThisWay8.jpg Rachel and Finn.PNG Rachel 7.PNG Rachel 5.PNG Rachelwalkingin.jpg PleasedRachel.jpg ShockedRachel.jpg RachelMad.jpg RachelImitatingQuinn.jpg Rachel and Finn 3.png Rachel at Dinner.png Rachel and Finn2.png Rachel3.PNG Rachel2.PNG Rachel.PNG Mercedes and Rachel.PNG Finchel2.JPG Finchel.JPG OMBB-RachelKurt.jpg OMBB-AngryRachel.jpg OMBB-Bridemaids.jpg OMBB-RachelHospital.jpg OMBB-RachelFinn.jpg OMBB-FinnStromOff.jpg ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyforYou2-RachelCloseUp.png ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyforYou3-RachelQuinnSplitScreen.png ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyforYou6-RachelFacingWall.png ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyforYou9-RachelPainting.png ClinicallyInsanelyCrazyforYou11-RachelStalkingSleepingFinn.png SmackThat2.png SmackThat3.png SmackThat4.png SmackThat5.png Perfect4-RachelBalcony.png Perfect3-KurtandRachel.png Perfect1-Rachelcloseup.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters voiced by the Boss Category:New Directions Members